Mermaid Love
by Isiah02
Summary: Merraway Cove's advisor Plank has some deep feelings for the queen of Merraway Cove. Rated T for a lime and some stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hildegard: Hello,Fanfiction. My name is Princess Hildegard.**

**Cleo: And I'm Princess Cleo.**

**Hildegard: Perfect day for a new story.**

**Cleo: You said it. You know,when I was little,my mother use to read me a story from one of her-**

**Tom:* from a distance* Oh.**

**Hildegard: Uh-oh.**

**Tom: You little girls got 10 seconds to run before y'all get messed up in front of our fans.**

**Cleo: Please ignore that,guys. It was nothing. Just another fan or something.**

**Isiah:* from a distance* Y'all now got 5 seconds to run.**

**Hildegard: Now we love to stay and chat,but we gotta go.**

***Tom throws rock***

***Hildegard and Cleo leaves***

***Isiah and Tom comes in room***

**Isiah: Alright. Let's try that again. What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic. Now I decided to try a romantic story that was not on rated m. Which reminds me. There's this thing called a lime which is similar to a lemon. But the different is lemons are hardcore. Limes are softcore. I'm gonna try out the lime and we'll see how that goes.**

**Tom:We hope it goes well. The pairing is Emmaline x OC. A.K.A Plank. Thought we had to give that out.**

**Isiah: We'll have it ready soon. Probably tomorrow.**

**Tom: Until then,guys,tell us your thoughts on this story. No flames. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iaiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: Hey.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Mermaid Love. Finally I get to post this story because I had no ideas for it.**

**Tom: Execpt it being a lime.**

**Isiah: Yes. Thank you,Tom.**

**Tom: Anyway,we hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Plank was hanging around the back of Merraway Cove just minding his own business. The past few days,he couldn't stop thinking about Queen Emmaline. Nice and powerful woman. He spotted Emmaline behind her mailbox hiding. He decided to get a closer look.

The mail mermaid swam up to the mailbox of Merraway Cove and was going to put the mail inside when Emmaline jumped at him.

"Suprise,prick," Emmaline yelled at the mail mermaid. He screamed and swam away. Emmaline then picked up the mail the mail mermaid dropped." Every time," she chuckled.

Plank then decided to see what Emmaline was doing. He swam up to her slowly." Nice scare,Emmaline," he said a little shy." He ran faster than the Floating Palace."

"More like a ship that came from some type of junkyard or something," Emmaline smiled at him." But anyway,let me see if there's any checks I have in here-" She was caught by suprise when she came past a magazine." Ooh,look at this," she said." We can sell Disney movies like the Cuban Mermaids and get paid for it."

Emmaline open the magazine. She and Plank were impressed by what was inside." Wow," they both said together. Then they looked at each other for a quick second before going back to the book." Look how big that is," Emmaline said.

"That is big," Plank said before realising what he said." Wait. Am I suppost to say pause right then?"

"We had dinner together last night,I know you're not gay,"Emmaline said." But anyway-"

"Look at these Cuban Mermaids," Plank said accidently cutting the queen off.

Just then,Sven the seahorse swam up to Emmaline and Plank quickly and took the magazine from them.

"Gimme my shit," Sven said angry like." What do I gotta do? Put a lock on my mailbox now? If I catch you guys in my shit again,I'll haunt you for life."

"We didn't go in your shit," Plank said back." Now give the queen the magazine back so we can sell Disney movies."

"You can't sell Disney movies," Sven said." You're not cool enough or boss enough."

"Who gives a damn," Plank and Emmaline asked together.

"I give a damn,now get your own shit,bro," Sven yelled at them then swimming off." Broke ass mermaids."

"I got a idea," Emmaline said." We can send somebody over to his house so we can get the magazine."

"And how are you gonna do that," Plank asked.

"I'm gonna send Oona out to him," Emmaline started." Then you sneak inside his window and take the magazine."

"Make sense," Plank said ready for action.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: I know that didn't have anything to do with the story,but at least they were doing something together. The real action comes on the next chapter.**

**Tom: Bro,forget expressing feelings. I can make Plank give Emmaline an underwater speedboat.**

**Isiah: Tom,no. Anyway,I got two lemons stories I'm also working on,if you wanna go check that out. Like I said in the last chapter,this is a lime,which is simalar to a lemon,execpt a lime isn't as much as a lemon. But who cares,right? They're both related to each other.**

**Tom: Yeah,but lemons are better. Anyway,guys,please tell us what in your review what you think of the story so far. Thanks to people who either reviews,favors,or follows us. More stories coming out soon. See you guys later. Hollar at your boys. YEAH!**

***Speedboat gets stolen***

**Tom: What the? *Goes after speedboat***

**Isiah: Please ugnore that. Until next time.**

**Tom: GIVE MY UNDERWATER SPEEDBOAT BACK,YOU THEIF!**

**Isiah: Please ignore that too.**


End file.
